


in the hush of night

by Saraste



Series: March Madness [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Derek stirs in the middle of the night.





	

Derek stirs, a tiny grumble jolting him immediately from sleep into complete awareness.

 

Stiles is dead to the world, his senses not as keen as Derek’s, he needs more of a sound to jolt him awake in the dead of night, even with his keen parental senses.

 

Derek’s already reaching into the crib right next to his side of the bed, taking the barely awake little baby into his big arms. She calms immediately and Derek just looks down at her in naked awe in the light of their nightlight. Still struck dumb by her existence.

 

“Derek?”

 

“Go back to sleep.”

 

“In a minute.”

 

“Stiles.”

 

A hand lands on the small of Derek’s back, warm and familiar. And Derek knows they should sleep when she does. But he’s captivated, rocks her small weight in his arms, so very careful.  

 

“Derek, come here…”

 

Both their voices are low, Stiles’ a sleepy barely coherent mumble. 

 

Derek lies down carefully with their daughter cradled protectively in his arms. The sheets rustle as they move, as Derek settles. Stiles sighs happily, his body turned towards Derek’s, they’re bracketing their daughter in between them, protecting her sleep with their bodies. Derek bends to sniff at the crown of her head and the scent of  _ packfamilylove  _ fills his awareness, accented by  _ pup _ .

 

Stiles falls asleep with his outstretched hand curled over Derek’s, Derek’s over their daughter, both protecting what they had waited for so long, even in sleep.

 


End file.
